paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lieutenant Enoch Steadfast
Background Enoch Steadfast is a Duros and, considering his Alien background, one of the few non-humans serving within the Galactic Empire and in specific, the Starfighter Corps & later Imperial Navy. Born on Duro in 35 BBY, Enoch could imagine little of an Imperial career as first, as he was born into slavery, first the Galactic Republic's social elite & later, the early Galactic Empire's social elite. His fortunes would change in 15 BBY (at age 17) on Coruscant, when he saved his master's family when their private pilot had a medical emergency and lost control of their luxury yacht while reentering Coruscant's atmosphere. A simple "servant boy," Enoch gained the attention of his master who was a former Starfighter Pilot for the Judicial Forces during the Clone Wars. Rewarding Enoch anything he wanted----the boy turned teenager who knew nothing but slavery & Xenophobia his whole life---requested his freedom & to be a starfighter pilot. Family & Slavery Enoch only has the faintest of memories of his mother, father, & two other siblings. Both his parents were sold to another owner by the time Enoch was 7 years old; all of his siblings were sold before him, all to separate owners. He was sold soon after his parents were sold. Besides being sold multiple times by 12 years old, Enoch was interesting enough owned by two Alien owners, proving that slavery wasn't just simply restricted to humans vs. aliens. He was finally sold to his current human owners on Coruscant in 23 BBY. Enoch married a human female in 10 BBY. Education & Respect Being sold into a highly educated & well respected social elite family on Couscant had its perks. One of those perks was that his new master required that all slaves working for his family & estate were educated, well educated. Only the finest schools & teaching that credits could buy were afforded to not only the family's biological children, but also to the 10 slaves that worked for them. Even more-so of a perk, the master of the family demanded all his professional & social associates to respect & treat his slaves as one of his own children. Servant to the Empire: The Early Years & Starfighter Corps Already highly educated, considering his status as a slave in the Empire, his master made sure---as part of their slave-to-free deal---that Enoch only received the very best education the Empire had to offer, enrolling his former slave into the Royal Imperial Academy. Enoch's former master paid for everything and kept close tabs on Enoch, ensuring the Duro was free of Xenophobia as much as possible by others within the Empire. When this balance was threatened, the master contacted Emperor Palpatine himself---a close personal friend---and demanded a Stormtrooper escort to & from classes and, as well, around-the-clock protection from the Imperial troops. Not wanting to lose such a loyal supporter, donation giver, & outspoken ally of COMPNOR, the Emperor filled the request for the slave owner. After graduation of the Royal Imperial Academy 3 years later (at age 20; 12 BBY), Enoch turned to the Imperial Flight School. While Xenophobia followed Enoch his first few years into Imperial service & his various Imperial Navy postings, by 10 BBY, he was a known & respected TIE Fighter/In Space Superiority Starfighter pilot, rising to the rank of second-in-command of a TIE squadron. That same year of 10 BBY, he was transferred to the Darkest Night. He took over Dark Nebula Squadron as Squadron Leader. Darkest Night, Dark Nebula Squadron, War Hero (10 BBY - 5 BBY) Enoch had a distinguished service career with the Darkest Night ''& Dark Nebula Squadron', personally receiving the title of Flight Baron, as well as receiving the Distinguished Flight Medal & the Medal of Conspicuous Gallantry, all for his actions during both Operation Foothold (9 BBY to 8 BBY) & Operation Immediate Rescue (8 BBY to 7.10 BBY). He received these awards during the ''Darkest Night's Return to Javin Oversector & Darth Vader (7.10 BBY to 6 BBY). During those two operations above, he received 43 confirmed enemy starfighter kills, adding to his already 20 combat kills from his earlier career as a starfighter pilot. These combined confirmed kills, 63 in total, finally silenced all the critics to Enoch's claim to be a Space Ace (the long wait for such an honor was mostly due to Xenophobia). He finally received Hero of the Empire & Champion of Empire Day, personally presented by Darth Vader himself, on Empire Day during the Darkest Night's Later Design & Refit (5 BBY to 4 BBY). Off Duty Injury & Reassignment to Navy (4 BBY to Present) Enoch suffered a off-duty injury while vacationing with his wife in 4 BBY. Due to the leg injury, which required amputation of his left leg & replacement with a (at Enoch's request) sturdy wooden pegleg. He also lost his right eye in the same accident & chose to replace it with a red artificial eye, although he keeps a black eye patch over the artificial eye. The artificial eye is state-of-the-art Imperial science (thanks to his former slave master on Coruscant who paid & lobbied the Starfighter Corps for it), with the eye doubling as a sensor, remote access unit (to unlock doors & consoles, and download & copy data from consoles all remotely), & acts as a HUD system, assisting in environmental & combat data, as well as aiming assistance of weapons. Despite the horrific injury, the Starfighter Corps saw extreme value in Enoch and offered him an Flight Instructor job. However, Commodore Peter Englewood was determined not to loose one of his best Squadron Leaders & offered Enoch a job with the Darkest Night. Not wanting to be restrained to a desk or academy classes just yet, Enoch accepted the offer from Englewood & transferred to the Imperial Navy as a Ensign. After a year as an Ensign, assigned to Prefsbelt IV Naval Academy for officer training, Enoch returned to the Darkest Night as a Senior Lieutenant, assuming the Second Officer position in 3 BBY. While Enoch missed Operation Home Base (4 BBY to 3 BBY) due to Academy training on Prefsbelt IV, he returned in time for the beginning of Operation Clean House (3 BBY to Present). Social & Political Views on the Empire Despite his slavery since birth, Enoch has a pro-Imperial stance, actually being involved in the Commission for the Preservation of the New Order (COMPNOR) as early as 12 BBY (after graduation from the Royal Imperial Academy). Social Most of Enoch's stance is based on, first, that he was owned by both alien & human slave owners and, as such, he holds no grudge against humans. Second, his education opportunities, fair treatment, freedom, and support from his last Slave Master on Coruscant led him to believe that not all humans are evil and bent on Xenophobia, but rather (despite owning slaves), every human or alien has their own cultural attachments & upbringing that leads them to the treatment of their family, friends, & professional associates; in addition, that one act (in this case, slavery) doesn't disqualify a person from other positive impacts that help the very slaves that they own. On a personal level, Enoch disagrees with slavery. However, he doesn't let his own opinions & views of slavery blind him from the limited, but positive, impacts a fair Slave Master could have on his slaves. As Enoch puts it, "...its trying to find the little light available in the greater social darkness of slavery." Politically Enoch holds no political view other then the Galactic Empire's. While he disagrees with the regime's slavery laws, he points out to others that the Galactic Republic had him as a slave as well (so which "regime" is more at fault, if they both had slavery issues, he argues). Furthermore, he points out the law, order, & relative peace the Empire brings to the galaxy, verses the corruption & chaos of the last years of the Galactic Republic.Category:Story Characters